


intangibles (have never made more sense)

by PotatoTrash0



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, Hajime’s only mentioned, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, M/M, Short, Short One Shot, does this make sense. maybe. maybe not, is that a thing because it is now, knowing you’re gonna fall in love before you’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoTrash0/pseuds/PotatoTrash0
Summary: Komaeda knows he’ll fall before he does.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	intangibles (have never made more sense)

**Author's Note:**

> I spat this out while thinking of a prompt and now this drabble’s title is making my brain race with Kamukoma thoughts hhhh

Komaeda knows he’ll fall before he does.

It’s inevitable, really. Hinata isn’t suave or confident or anything of the sort. Hell, the first thing he did when arriving on the island was panic and faint. But even so, his presence is calming in a way. Komaeda can’t name why, seeing as Hinata might even be more flighty than the lucky student himself at times. It’s just...a feeling.

He knows he’s not good at sorting out intangibles like his emotions. But for some reason, Hinata seems to make things fuzzy and clear all at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ask me about the title btw I came up with it on the spot <3


End file.
